Un fantôme dans l'amphithéâtre?
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Après les cours, à l'International High School de New York, trois amis sont confrontés à l'une des légendes les plus effrayantes de ce lycée. Mais est-ce réel? Et si ce n'était... qu'une blague? UA, Student!talia.


**Titre :** Un fantôme dans l'amphithéâtre?  
**Rating :** K+.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** À l'exception de Samuel et Camilo, tous les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Francis/France | Antonio/Espagne | Gilbert/Prusse | Matthew/Canada | Alfred/États-unis | Camilo/Mexique. Mention de Helena/Grèce Antique | Arthur/Angleterre | Samuel/Québec.  
**M/A :** Petit OS sur le thème des fantômes. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Un fantôme dans l'amphithéâtre?**

**16h25**  
Francis se précipite vers l'amphithéâtre, inquiet à l'idée de manquer une répétition de la pièce de cette année. Comment Mme Helena a pût oublier de le prévenir de cette répétition? Ça ne ressemble pas à la professeur de théâtre. Non, absolument pas.  
Mais il ne va pas se risquer à en manquer une. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Samuel. De manière détournée, évidement ; lui et le Québécois ne s'entendent pas très bien.  
En entrant dans l'amphithéâtre, toutefois, il est surpris d'y voir Antonio, assis nonchalement dans l'un des sièges, proches de l'allée centrale.  
« Tonio? Mais que fais-tu ici? »  
L'Espagnol le regarde, cessant de jouer avec sa boule anti-stress en forme de tomate.  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »  
-Techniquement, le club de théâtre se réunit ici pour la pratique d'aujourd'hui..., explique Francis, un peu perdu. Son ami n'en fait pas partie, pourtant.  
-Quelle pratique? Y'a aucune pratique! , s'étonne le Latin, tout aussi intrigué que le Français. Tu m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire de venir te rejoindre à l'amphi, car t'avais un truc à me dire.  
-De quoi tu parles? On m'a volé mon portable il y a deux semaines, et mon père refuse de m'en acheter un nouveau!  
_Ah oui, c'est vrai!_ se souvient Antonio. Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrent en grand, laissant entrer un albinos à l'air victorieux et arrogant.  
« Le génialissime Gilbert est arrivé! Pas besoin de me faire la surprise, j'suis au courant! », s'exclame-t-il, avant de produire son rire caractéristique. Mais il s'arrête net en voyant que seul ses meilleurs amis sont présents.  
-Bah... où sont les autres?  
-Quels autres? , font Francis et Antonio, de manière plus ou moins synchronisée.  
-Ben, les autres membres de la fête en mon honneur!  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-Birdie m'a dit que l'équipe de soccer avait fait une petite fête pour moi, à cause du dernier match, explique à son tour l'Allemand, lui aussi de plus en plus intrigué, tout en allant les rejoindre. Francis fronce les sourcils. Comment son cousin Matthew peut être au courant du match de samedi dernier? Il n'y va jamais, vu qu'il préfère le hockey, et la radio étudiante n'en n'a même pas parlée.  
Quelque chose cloche.  
Brusquement, les lumières de l'amphithéâtre, jusqu'ici allumées, se mettent à vaciller, à s'éteindre et à se rallumer sans aucune coordination, avant de s'éteindre complètement.  
« _Mein Gott_, mais y se passe quoi?! »  
-Francis, c'est une blague que tu nous joues?  
-Je suis à côté de toi, Tonio! Et je comprends même pas comment les machines de la cabine technique fonctionne!  
Un silence s'installes, lourd et inquiétant. Les trois Européens regardent autour d'eux, cherchant quelque chose de rassurant dans l'obscurité. Antonio se met à serrer sa boule anti-stress de plus en plus fort, remerciant silencieusement le Seigneur de lui avoir fait acheter cet objet. Et dire qu'au départ, c'était simplement car il le trouvait mignon...  
Soudain, Francis pousse un cri d'épouvante.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », couine l'Espagnol, effrayé par le son.  
-Quelque chose a tiré sur mon veston!  
-Les nerfs, Francis! , grogne Gilbert. Tonio, passe-lui ta tomate.  
Le Latin obtempère, trouvant que c'est lui aussi une bonne idée. Mais au même moment, il sent une main, froide et délicate, serrer légèrement son poignet avant de le lâcher. Il ne rêve pas, il a _**réellement**_ senti des doigts, fins et glacés comme de ceux d'un mort, entourer tendrement son poignet pendant quelques microsecondes, comme pour attirer son attention!  
Il pousse un couinement effrayé, et regarde dans la direction d'où provient la "main", mais il n'y voit rien, bien que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? », demande Francis, d'une voix tremblante.  
-Que... quelqu'un m'a pris la main..., murmure-t-il, également effrayé.  
-Arrêtez de dire des conneries! Vous êtes pires que des fillettes! , critique l'Allemand.  
-Ce... c'est peut-être...  
-Attends, tu sais ce que c'est?  
-Ben... dans le club de théâtre, on... on dit que le fils du fondateur du lycée s'est pendu dans l'amphithéâtre. Une horrible histoire de coeur, si je me souviens bien. Et on raconte aussi que... quand les lumières sont éteintes... on le voit se promener dans l'amphithéâtre, surtout sur la scène, raconte le jeune homme, hésitant.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire de bonne femmes?!  
-Pas vraiment... C'est d'avantage un sujet de plaisanterie, une légende qu'on raconte aux premières années pour les effrayer, explique Francis. D'ailleurs, quand on rentre dans l'amphi, juste pour rigoler, on dit "Bonjour Vincent! On t'emprunte ton amphi pour le cours!". Parfois, on demande même l'avis de Vincent, sur nos prestations.  
-Et.. t'a déja eu une réponse? , bafouille Gilbert, qui commence à être effrayé.  
-Non... mais parfois, on entends les rideaux remuer et le plancher des coulisses craquer bien qu'il n'y a personne. Ah, et un bruit de corde qui grince.  
À peine dit-il cela que Francis se met à se demander si cette histoire est réelle. En presque cinq ans, il n'y a jamais cru. Les premiers mois, si. Mais c'est devenu assez vague, une simple histoire marrante digne d'une légende collégiale.  
Tout d'un coup, c'est au tour de Gilbert d'hurler de peur. En regardant en sa direction, les deux Latins voient une silhouette sombre s'éloigner de l'albinos. Ils clignent des yeux, mais l'ombre a déjà disparue sans qu'ils puissent dire dans quelle direction elle est partie.  
Ça suffit néanmoins à leur foutre réellement la trouille.  
Il y a _**quelque chose**_ dans l'amphithéâtre.  
Des bruits de pas grinçants, comme si on marche sur un plancher qui craque, se font alors entendre. Instinctivement, les trois Européens se rapprochent, au point d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Du coin de l'oeil, Antonio aperçoit, depuis les rideaux de la scène, le visage d'un garçon. En y regardant plus franchement, il n'y voit plus rien, mais ceux-ci remuent légèrement, comme si quelqu'un s'y était caché avant d'en sortir en courant.  
« Les gars... y'a quelqu'un dans les coulisses... »  
-Si j'avais pas aussi peur, je dirais que c'est Vincent, rigole avec aigreur le Français.  
-Vieux, le pire, c'est que je commences à y croire..., marmonne l'albinos. Un bruit métallique, suivi d'une série de souffles rapides et en hauteur, se font alors entendre. Le germanique et Antonio couinent.  
-_Calmez-vous, mon Dieu_!, soupire Francis, légèrement rassuré par le son pourtant inquiétant. C'est la ventilation, elle démarre toujours à cette heure-ci.  
Un son sec, comme un objet tombant sur le sol, se fait ensuite entendre.  
« Et ça, c'est la ventilo, encore? », grince Gilbert, à la totalité opposée de l'état du Français, qui déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il a beau savoir qu'il est trop génial pour avoir peur du fantôme d'un péquenaud qui s'est pendu rien qu'à cause d'une meuf, mais tout ça lui fiche les jetons.  
C'est alors qu'une voix se fait entendre. Elle résonne, comme en écho, mais reste pourtant basse, douce, avec une espèce de sanglot déchirant dans le fond. Mais surtout, elle semble être d'outre-tombe.  
Sur le coup, les trois amis cessent de respirer. Ils ont entendu quelque chose, ils le savent, mais quoi? Une voix, ça, c'est sûr. Mais que disait-elle? Ça, bonne question.  
« Les gars... », commence Francis, la voix enrouée par la peur. « Vous... vous avez entendu comme moi? »  
-Peut-être, j'sais pas, répond l'Hispanique, qui serre sa tomate anti-stress si fort que ses phalanges sont blanches comme de la craie. Et... et toi, Gil?  
-Pareil.  
Ils se raidissent subitement, lorsque la voix se fait de nouveau entendre, cette fois plus clairement;  
« C'est elle qui m'a fait ça... C'est elle, c'est elle, c'est elle... »  
-Francis...?  
-O... oui, Tonio?  
-Le... Vincent, il... il s'est pas pendu à cause d'une fille?  
-Si...  
Un couinement venant de Gilbert les fait regarder en sa direction. Les yeux rubis de l'albinos sont dirigés, quant à eux, vers la scène. Il tremble de tout ses membres, en proie à la terreur la plus pure. Les deux Latins tournent également la tête vers la scène...  
... et cessent de nouveau de respirer en voyant une silhouette blanche, clairement masculine malgré sa taille élancée, sortir des coulisses et se rendre vers le centre de la scène. Ils sont suffisamment proches pour voir ses vêtements, à la pure mode du XIXéme siècle. Il traîne les pieds, comme un condamné à mort. Arrivé au centre, il fait basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, comme si elle est subitement trop lourde pour son cou. Il reste immobile une seconde, avant de la tourner pour fixer les trois Européens.  
À la vue des yeux vitreux aux iris d'un bleu phosphorescent et au blanc parcourue de veines écarlates éclatées, ainsi que du peu de la gorge qu'ils puissent apercevoir -elle est éraflée, avec une veinure violacée sombre et un contour cerise-, ils se mettent à trembler totalement d'effroi.  
Soudain, les lèvres, aussi blanches que le reste de l'apparition et étrangement pulpeuses pour un garçon, s'entrouvent, puis un râle rauque et à glacer le sang s'en échappe;  
« Allez-vous en... »  
Aussitôt, tout le reste de contrôle qui leur reste disparaît.  
« Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »  
Ils se mettent à courir, se précipitant vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre. Une fois sortis, ils se précipitent vers la bibliothèque, à l'autre bout de l'école, afin de s'y cacher, sous les yeux perplexes d'Arthur, le président du Conseil de Vie Étudiante, qui vient d'y terminer leur réunion mensuelle.

* * *

**16h45**  
À un petit restaurant de quartier, trois jeunes hommes rigolent, pris de fous rires incontrôlés. Deux sont des blonds aux yeux bleus, même si ceux de l'un d'eux tirent d'avantage sur le violet. Ils sont assis à une table, sur lequel se trouve des verres de carton colorés remplis de liqueurs sucrées et des hamburgers de sortes variées encore dans leurs emballages graisseux.  
« T'as vu leurs têtes quand j'ai fait passé l'enregistrement de ta voix, Matthew? », rigole l'autre blond.  
-Et comment! , approuve Matthew, en retenant difficilement son rire. Un peu plus et je crois qu'ils se seraient pisser dessus!  
-T'a bien fait de vouloir absolument le faire, complimente le brun, après avoir pris une bouchée de son hamburger à la sauce texmex. Selon moi, ma voix ou celle d'Alfred aurait pas donné le même effet. T'as une voix de fantôme, mon vieux!  
-Merci Camilo.  
-Pas de quoi, _mi amigo_. Oh, en passant, ajoute Camilo, cette fois en direction d'Alfred. Tes effets spéciaux étaient géants! Super synchro, en plus! Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu veux faire des études en cinéma.  
-Si je ne faisais pas partie du projet, j'aurais eu la frousse de ma vie, approuve Matthew, avant de mordre dans son propre hamburger, débordant de bacon au sirop d'érable.  
-Tout ce que fait le héros est génial! , répond Alfred, en prenant une gorgée de son coca-cola. Dis, Camilo, t'a pris la vidéo?  
-Évidemment, _se__ñor Jones_.  
Le Mexicain se penche vers le sac posé à ses pieds, le prend et le dépose sur la chaise vide à côté de lui, sous les regards de ses potes qui le regardent faire, tout en mangeant leurs hamburgers. Après avoir farfouillé dedans, le brun en sort une vieille caméra numérique, datant des années 2000. Il rembobine la cassette, puis dépose l'appareil archaïque sur la table avant d'appuyer sur "play".  
Les lycéens se concentrent derechef sur la vidéo. Ils y voient Antonio entrer, faisant sauter sa tomate anti-stress dans sa main comme une balle de base-ball, s'asseoir dans un des sièges et y attendre Francis, qui arrive environ cinq minutes plus tard. Ils les entendent clairement se parler, puis Gilbert entre à son tour. Les lumières (oeuvre de Camilo) se mettent à s'éteindre et à s'allumer avant d'être totalement éteintes.  
« Et ça commence... », murmure Matthew, excité de se voir sur un écran, même minuscule. Et en effet, on voit clairement le Canadien arriver derrière Francis et tirer son veston avant de partir en courant, au moment où celui-ci pousse un cri. Puis, au moment où Antonio tend sa tomate anti-stress au Français, il se place à côté de lui et lui prend le poignet avant de nouveau s'en aller, faisant pousser un autre cri à l'Hispanophone.  
« T'es vraiment doué pour faire le fantôme », commente Alfred, émerveillé.  
-Merci vieux. Pas pour rien que je participe aux Maisons hantées de Harlem, répond le pseudo fantôme. Ils attendent un moment, puis voient de nouveau Matthew arriver, cette fois derrière Gilbert, poser sa main sur son épaule et repartir, cette fois en direction des coulisses. Autre cri, plus criard cette fois et de la part de l'Allemand.  
-Putain, mais il piaille! , couine Camilo. Comment il peut produire un son pareil?!  
Vient ensuite les sons de pas. Alfred sourit, en entendant ses effets sonores. Les trois Européens, qui sont visiblement de plus en plus effrayés, se collent les uns aux autres. Grâce à l'angle de la caméra, les trois jeunes hommes peuvent apercevoir le visage de Matthew, qui se cache dès qu'il voit que Antonio l'a aperçu. Celui-ci le signales d'ailleurs à ses copains. On entend ensuite le second enregistrement d'Alfred, qui reproduit le son d'une corde qui se raidit.  
« Très réaliste... », complimente Matthew. L'Américain marmonne une réponse, mais elle reste incompréhensible, vu qu'il est en train de mâcher son hamburger. C'est ensuite l'enregistrement de la voix du blond aux yeux bleu violet.  
-L'ai raté la première fois..., grogne Alfred. J'ai pas mis le son assez fort.  
-Arrête, ton erreur a été bénéfique! , réplique Camilo.  
Après la seconde écoute de la voix, les garçons deviennent brusquement sérieux. Ils avaient crus que la voix de "Vincent" suffirait à faire peur à leurs camarades. Pourtant, ils sont restés plus longtemps, avant de partir en courant après avoir vu quelque chose sur la scène. Ils avaient trouvés ça étrange et voulaient savoir ce que c'était.  
Leurs yeux s'agrandissent, en voyant la silhouette imatérielle. Comment est-ce possible? À l'exception du BFT et d'eux, il n'y avait personne dans l'amphithéâtre! Sous la surprise, Alfred lâche son hamburger, alors que le Canadien ouvre la bouche, sans voix. Camilo se signe en vitesse.  
« _Santa Maria de Guadaloupe..._ », murmure-t-il.  
Un violent frisson les traversent, quand ils entendent la voix mystérieuse, qui ne ressemble absolument pas aux enregistrements de Matthew.  
« Allez-vous en... »  
-Putain de merde..., jure Alfred, d'une voix couinante, caractéristique de lui quand il se met à avoir peur.  
-C'était quoi... ça...? , murmure Matthew, en frottant ses avant-bras, car malgré l'épaisseur de son sweat-shirt aux couleurs du CH, il est frigorifié.  
-C'était le fantôme de Vincent! , réponds le Mexicain, affolé, en reculant dans sa chaise pour s'éloigner de la caméra.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu y crois?  
-Toi, tu crois bien au Seigneur!  
-Pas de dispute, les gars! , supplie Matthew. Et si vous parlez encore de Dieu, je vous frappe!  
Ils se taisent, n'ayant pas envie de voir leur ami s'énerver contre eux. Camilo, effrayé, éteint du bout des doigts la caméra. Un silence s'installes entre eux, puis ils se regardent tour à tour. Au bout d'un moment, Alfred se mord la lèvre avant de déclarer, l'air pas rassuré et grave;  
« Vincent a aimé notre plaiseterie et a voulu y participer. »  
Matthew et Camilo hochent silencieusement la tête, approuvant malgré eux les dires de l'Américain.

* * *

**M/A : **Et c'est fini! Sérieux, je me suis marrer à écrire ce OS. De plus, toute la journée, je me suis tapé des épisodes de "Chasseurs de fantômes", vous savez, l'émission avec l'équipe TAPS du Rhode Island. Disons que j'étais dans l'ambiance. Par le fait même, j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait deux versions, l'une en français québécois et l'autre en français de France. Et sans être méchante... la vôtre est horrible! Les voix sont criardes au possible!  
Je tiens toutefois à spécifier ceci ; tout ceci est inspiré de l'histoire du fantôme de l'amphithéâtre de mon école, mais totalement différent. Voyez-vous, celui qui hante mon amphithéâtre est Sir Martin, le fondateur de mon école, qui s'y serait pendu sans véritable raison. Et lui, il ne fait que se promener de long en large sur la scène. Néanmoins, ce que dit Francis sur les premières années est vrai.  
N'oubliez pas votre commentaire, c'est très important!  
**EDIT : **À Luneterelle. Contente que tu te sois marrer, car j'étais dans le même état en l'écrivant!  
Il fallait bien que Vincent soit vrai, non?  
Ç'a met venue en regardant ma propre boule anti-stress, qui est en forme d'abeille (j'aime l'écraser, ça me calme...).  
Comment as-tu deviné que je suis dans le club de théâtre?! Ah, oui... Le texte.


End file.
